Born
by WonderWitch123
Summary: A LionKing!AU


**This is QLFC Round 9. I am the new Chaser 2 for the Chudley Cannons**

 **Write about the Lion King**

 **Extra prompts:**

 **1\. 'Okay is wonderful'**

 **13\. 'fireflies' by Owl City**

* * *

Born

Bright smiles were etched onto the faces of all those who surrounded the cliff. The hot sun beat down onto the pale rock and the drumbeat echoed off the monstrous mountain. The rest of the pride and other members of the community formed the circle that the child would be lifted into. Circlets of flowers adorned heads and arms and legs, forming crowns and anklets before spreading out into the soft soil around them, painting every surface with colour and life.

Sirius, hidden a few feet from the main ceremony behind some crumbling rocks, sat with his hand stretched outwards, mimicking the moves he would complete moments later.

"Swish and flick, swish and flick. You've got this. Remember McGonagall's instructions. Step out, bow, perform the spell, cement the bond. You can do this. This is for Lily and James, they need you and you will, everything is going to be okay…"

"Okay, okay is wonderful Sirius." Sirius looked behind him, where Remus was crouched. An encouraging smile gracing his face. Sirius nodded at his friend, grateful for his support and turned back to the spectacle before him.

He pulled his wand from the strap at his hip and concentrated with all of his might on the scene before him. There was silence near the rocks for a few moments before a frustrated grumble emitted from his chest. "ARG! Why now, of all times will this not work!? You idiot Sirius, you need to be able to do silent spells now of all times. Merlin, how useless are you"

"Sirius Black, I know that isn't you ruining the importance of this ceremony by talking to yourself where everyone can hear you!" Minerva McGonagall's severe voice hissed at him, though her anger softened when she saw just how stressed her young pupil had become, he was even shaking. "Stop your worrying child. I promise you all will be fine. I will be waiting on the side-lines just in case anything goes wrong and I will be able to fix it immediately. But beware if anything does go wrong you will be a mouse for a period of time!" Her wagging finger dropped to her sides before tentatively creeping forward to complete a comforting gesture on Sirius's shoulder. "The time for worrying is past, child. Have courage." She gave him one last smile before picking up the edge of her cotton cape and swishing elegantly away.

X

Peter Pettigrew's nervous face would, to anyone that didn't know him well, display the fear and guilt that was etched into every line. However, Peter often blended into the background in all the hustle and bustle and glamour that surrounded his friends and whenever they looked at him he kept this mask on, so it would always look normal. He rarely removed it, deep in enemy territory as he was, only when he was sure he was alone so that he could ponder the events that would, and had led him to such a pivotal moment in his life: the spilling of the secret to Voldemort. He wondered if Lily and James had ever considered the fact that one of their closest friends would be the one to bring them to deaths door – or in their case, Voldemort's.

Keeping these thoughts in mind, he moved away from the rock where Sirius was hidden, and headed over to see Lily and James one last time. The last time ever, in fact, that he would see them breathing.

"James! How many times did I tell you to keep him off that ridiculous broomstick. Any present bought by that friend of yours is surely dangerous and now he has a bruise, what are the crowds going to think? He looks like he was raised by wild animals! Though with your hair I'm sure many people have made that mistake so-"

She was cut off by James's lips covering hers and silencing her protests, a smile graced her lips as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Harry gurgled happily, causing his parents to pull apart, blushing slightly.

"You worry too much, Lily. Be happy! I feel like I should be asleep, even though I'm awake, cause all my dreams are bursting at the seams they're so full and so close!"

Peter felt a smile try to escape his thin lips before he remembered that this was the couple that he would betray in a few short moments. This would be the last time that James Potter nervously brushed his hand through his unruly hair, the last time that Lily Evan's cheeks would turn the colour of a pink tulip, bringing out the deep brown in her eyes.

Snapping out of it, Peter checked his watch and noticed that the timer had ticked down to zero.

It was time.

Plodding along, quicker this time, he transfigured himself into his rat and scurried away, making sure to stick to the shadows so that the horrible creature would not stand out in the blazing sunshine. He arrived at this rock to watch just as Voldemort whispered the spell to amplify his voice, and rose out of the shadows, a monstrous creature indeed. Despite the fear wrapping its hands arounds Peter's delicate throat, his eyes never wavered, unblinking as they faced the man that those identified as the dark lord.

"Mudbloods! Traitors! Both! Today I speak to you to tell you of the uprising of your dark king" he continued, laughing as screams began around the once peaceful settings. "Yes, those are my death eaters surrounding the site. And, as you have probably already noticed, anyone to tries to escape will be killed." He gestured towards the ever growing mass of bodies piled up in sections of the fields. "I do not wish to spill any more magical blood then I must. Alas, time is ticking for my time to take over the world, you know stupid busy schedules of the dark lord, houses to burn, people to kill, souls to destroy. And, with this in mind, I think I will be heading off."

Stepping ever closer to the edge, he spread his arms out as if he was about to take flight. Instead, he produced a small bundle from under the folds of his clock.

Cries could be heard from the crowd and from behind him where yet more death eaters were spread out as people began to recognise the bundle as Harry.

Plastering a cocky smile onto his gruesome face, Voldemort walked to the top of pride rock and held the baby high up in the sky. Harry gurgled, unaware of the danger he was in. "This is your chosen one, this is your saviour! The boy who will free you, let's see if he can fly."

Harry fell.


End file.
